Remember Me Always
by silverwing goddess
Summary: Riku Harada being a country girl has just transferred to a new school in Tokyo. She didn't expect that the star of the school was Dark Mousy, and he has taken a liking to her. Now she must study hard, deal with jealousy at school, and over all Dark.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel and I never will.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Wow!" cried Riku Harada as she stood out in front of a big building.

"This is my new school!" Riku said in a small voice.

"I never been to a school this big before," thought Riku.

"I wish Risa was here to see my new school," said Riku.

"All well guess I'll go in and check the place out," said Riku in a cheery voice.

Riku Harada a 16 year old girl who is going to Azumano High School. She has a twin sister named Risa. Riku loves sports and likes to run on track. She just moved to Tokyo.

"Riku remember to write to me!" Riku remembered what Risa told her.

"Risa I will write to you soon!" Riku said.

Riku tried to open the front gate but it wouldn't open. Riku saw white snow falling down on the ground.

"Wow! It's snowing," said Riku.

Riku started climbing over the walls.

"Ahh!" Riku yelled as she slipped.

"Huh?" a boy with purple hair looking up at Riku.

Boom!

"Ouch! That hurts!" Riku said with snow on her hair.

"At least it didn't hurt that much because I land in soft snow," Riku said.

"Huh? Something moving under me," said Riku looking down.

"Um could you get off me, you're really heavy you know that," said the boy in a rude voice.

"AAHHH!" Riku yelled blushing and jumping off.

"By the time you got off me," said the boy staring at Riku.

"What are you staring at you PERVERT!" cried Riku trying to pull down her skirt.

"Who are you calling a pervert?" the boy yelled back.

"You're the one who flew out of nowhere and jumped on me," yelled the boy with an annoying look on his face.

"Hey! You're the one who isn't supposed to be here in the first place!" Riku yelled back.

"Hey! Who's talking now?" said the boy with a smirk, "you're not even from this school are you and you're climbing over walls," said the boy staring at Riku.

"Hey! Look here buddy! This is going to be the school that I'm going to, so I have the right to look at it," said Riku crossing her arms, "not like some PERVERT that is trying to look under my skirt."

"Hey! I heard that," said the boy.

"Did you? Oh I'm sorry Mr. Pervert," said Riku with a smirk.

"Hey! I'm not a pervert," the boy said.

"Whatever!" said Riku with an annoying look on her face.

Riku just walk away from him.

"Hey! Come back here!" yelled the boy.

"Why do I have to listen to you?" asked Riku.

"Because because…," the boy said and stopped, "because I can have you kicked out of the school if you don't follow my orders."

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" asked Riku looking back.

"The name's Dark Mousy," he said proudly.

"Nope never heard of you in my whole life," said Riku walking off.

* * *

**Please Review. 5 or more reviews to move on.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel. Oh yeah I also took out some ideas from Imidoki too and mix it together with DN Angel so I don't own that too.

Previous: _"And who are you to tell me what to do?" asked Riku looking back._

"_The name's Dark Mousy," he said proudly._

"_Nope never heard of you in my whole life," said Riku walking off.

* * *

_

Sorry u guys about the first chapter. I guess its short. So I'm going to make all of my other chapters in the future longer. Ok. Oh yeah there is something that I need your help when you finish reading this chapter. It's at the very bottom of this page. Thanks to all the reviews everyone. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

Chapter 2

Next Day

"Alarm"

"Huh?" said Riku with sleepy eyes.

"Oh! No! cried Riku jumping out of bed.

"I'm going to be late!" cried Riku changing her clothes.

On the way to school

"Stupid alarm clock, I thought I set it 7:00," said Riku speeding up her bike.

"9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," said the teacher at the gate.

"Wait for me!" yelled Riku speeding up her bike.

The gate closed.

"I'm not going to be late on my first day!" yelled Riku speeding up her bike faster and faster.

Riku made a jump for it. Over the gate she goes.

"Ahh!" screamed Riku closing her eyes.

"Huh? Not again!" said Dark looking up at Riku with her bike headed right for him.

Boom!

"Yes! A perfect landing!" said Riku with a smile.

"Owww!" said a voice under Riku's bike.

"Huh? There's something moving under me," said Riku looking down under her bike.

"GET OFF ME!" yelled Dark with the bike on him.

"Ahh! You're that pervert from yesterday," said Riku blushing and moving her bike off

Dark.

"Who are you calling a pervert? You're the one who flew out of nowhere and crushed me under with you're crappy bike.

"Hey! At least I'm not the one who trying to look under a girl's skirt!" yelled Riku blushing like crazy.

"Hey…" stop Dark after hearing a voice calling.

"Good Morning! Mr. Mousy," said a girl inside a window.

"Hey," said Dark changing his attitude all of a sudden.

"Mr. Mousy are you hurt or anything?" said the girl looking all caring and stuff.

"Man, what's with that girl toward him?" thought Riku looking at the girl's cute puppy face.

"I'm fine," said Dark in a low tone of voice.

"Ok! I was so worry about you," said the girl in a sweet voice and pretending to look really worried about Dark.

"Oh man! What a fake," thought Riku looking at Dark.

Dark just walk away with a blank expression on his face.

"Ding Dong"

"Oh! No! I'm going to be late for class!" cried Riku running towards the building.

The Classroom

"Whisper"

"Why is everyone starring at me that way?" thought Riku.

The door opened.

"Good morning class!" said Ms. Tomo.

"Lets get on with our work," said Ms. Tomo without introducing Riku.

"Hey! Why didn't she mention me?" thought Riku.

"Where do I sit?" asked Riku.

No one answer.

"There…" pointed a boy with light blue hair.

"Yeah…" said a red head kid looking at Riku.

Riku looked where the boy was pointing at.

"What?" said Riku standing next to a desk at a corner away from everyone else.

"Why do I have to sit here?" asked Riku in a serious voice.

"Just sit down!" yelled a girl with short blondish hair.

"Ok!" answered Riku looking at the people in her class.

"Do they have a problem with me?" thought Riku.

A boring time goes by in class.

"Ding Dong"

Everyone went to lunch.

"I guess I go get lunch," said Riku walking to the cafeteria.

15 minutes later

"What? My card won't scan, that mean I can't get lunch," said Riku.

"This is my brand new card what's wrong with this machine?" said Riku.

"Why does everyone get lunch and I don't?" said Riku.

"Here you can borrow my card," said a boy with red hair.

"And who are you?" asked Riku looking at the boy.

"My name is Daisuke Niwi," said the boy with a smile.

"Nice to meet you my name is Riku Harada," said Riku with a smile back.

"I got a question why do people in this school seems to hate me?" asked Riku.

"Because…," said Daisuke troubling.

"Because of what?" asked Riku staring at Daisuke's face.

"Hey! Daisuke!" said Dark putting his hand on Daisuke's shoulder.

"Let's get going," said Dark.

"Hey! Wait! Niwa isn't done answering my question yet," said Riku starring at the two.

Everyone was starring at Dark and Daisuke.

"Hey! Harada! Get the heck away from Dark and Daisuke," yelled a girl from one of the table.

"Why?" answered Riku looking at them.

Everyone stood up.

"Do you know who you're messing with? Country girl," said one of the students.

"Hey! Who are you calling a country girl huh?" asked Riku looking angry.

"You of course!" said one of the boys.

Everyone crowed around Riku and hold her back.

"Dark should we help her?" asked Daisuke looking at Dark.

"We can't help her Daisuke," answered Dark.

"But…," said Daisuke stopping.

"What are you doing!" yelled Riku.

"Do you know who Dark and Daisuke is? Huh?" said a girl out of the crowed.

"What?" asked Riku.

"Don't you know? Both Dark and Daisuke's families each owns 1/3 of the school," said one of the boys.

"What!" said Riku surprised.

"So if you mess with them, that mean you mess with us," said a girl.

"Let me go!" yelled Riku trying to free her hands.

"No way we're letting you go," said a girl.

"Help!" thought Riku.

"Let her go…


End file.
